Wizards are silly
by It-was-an-accident
Summary: This is a group of stories about wizards who do dumb/funny things. It has the original characters in Harry Potter and it has our own.


Hi I'm Jeska. One of the writters for Wizards are silly. This is the first story chapter thing in here.I don't know if I kept the people in character but I tried so that has to count for somthing. Um so have fun. I would like to have reviews but no flames. So people try to be nice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's first steps outside into the cold winter afternoon stung his lungs. And so he coughed just a little bit. A few other students were outside having a snowball fight but none had decided to turn and look at him. He blinked one eye. It was a habit he had always had. Hermoine said it was probably from taking a killing curse to the head. In other words he was slightly brain damaged. Not that it mattered to him any. There wasn't much that he could do other then sit around and think about Voldemort. Then something caught his eye. It was Luna Lovegood stand still facing a long metal pole. Harry half wondered if she was talking to it. But as he got closer to her he realized that she wasn't talking to the pole. Just staring at it.

"Hey. What's up?" Harry said to Luna as he got closer to her. But she barely acknowledged him. Instead she stood still staring at the pole. She seemed in deep thought.

"Oh Hi Harry. I was just wondering if I should stick my tongue to this pole." She said in her normal dreamy voice.

Harry of course had no idea why she would want to stick her tongue to a frozen pole, and so against his better judgment he asked her why.

"Um, Luna. Do you mind if I ask why you would want to stick your tongue to a frozen pole?" He said leaning towards her and talking to her as if she were an old lady or a small child.

" I'm not really sure. I just know that muggles tend to do it…A lot and so I was wondering what was so great about it."

Slowly she leaned forward her tongue slipping out from between her lips. Her tongue was just about to touch the pole.

"Um,"Harry said waking up from watching her tongue, "I don't think that's such a good idea."

But it was too late. Luna had already put her tongue on the pole and felt the cold go straight into her tongue. It felt almost as if the pole had fused it's self to her. She made a confused look and pulled her Tongue away. But it wouldn't move. She moved her head out more but stopped when she found she could go no farther. She stopped and kind of shrugged at Harry.But just the same stood there calmly as if at any moment her tongue would become unstuck. Harry was confused and a little worried. Any moment now someone might come by and see Luna standing there calmly with her tongue stuck. And then it hit him. He wanted to put his tongue on the pole too. He had always heard about people getting there tongues stuck to the something cold. In fact he remembered the time when Sirius told Harry that Remus got his tongue stuck on a Popsicle and Sirius had to lick it off. It was a funny store but Harry understand why Remus started to choke on his Fire whiskey and muttering something about being inappropriate. Then he began to wonder if it would hurt to have you tongue stuck and if you could actually pull it off. Next thing he knew he too had his tongue on the pole and he to felt the sting of cold metal fusing it's self to you. Harry realized he did a very stupid thing and tried to pull back but he could. He pulled until it felt like his tongue would be tore out and then he stopped and panted. He turned his head to the side a bit and saw Luna who was smiling at him. She gave him a thumb up sign and then shrugged. As if to say "I'll guess well have to wait" And so they waited. Eventually Harry started to get cold and his tongue was sore form trying to pull it lose. Luna on the other hand just stood there. Suddenly they hear a shrill laughter that was very much like that of the stereotypical witch. Both Luna and Harry turned their hands as much as they could to see a group of Slytherins heading their way. Leaded by Draco Malfoy and his bitches Pansy, Crabe, and Goyle. Pansy had wrapped herself around his arm as usual and Crabbe and Goyle were both standing on either side of them like bodyguards. Draco stopped and sneered at Harry from over the top of his nose. And then slipped his arm out form Pansy's who looked at him and slowly tried to grab him. He stopped and stared and her and she lowered her arm as well as her head. The rest of the group didn't notice. The Draco turn his attention to Harry and than turned to his group smiling Pansy had one hand in front of her mouth stifling her laughter at the sight of the two of them.

"Well Potter. I see you couldn't resist going and acting like one of those stupid muggles now could you?"

Draco smiled his lips curving up evilly at the same time as he lowered his head. This made him look remarkable like the devil. The group behind him chuckled to themselves just like they were supposed to. Pansy once again had wrapped herself around Draco gave a short bark-like laughter and slightly patted Draco's arm. He looked down at her almost looking annoyed and slipped his arm out from hers. Pansy looked at him slightly confused.

"Pansy", his voice had gotten deeper and far more commanding, "you feel cold. Go inside with the Rest of our house and I'll come in later" She obeyed and followed the rest of the group obediently occasionally looking behind her to see if Draco really was staying behind. And Draco watched her. As soon as his house entered the building Draco turned around. His eyes were cold steel and stood their staring at Harry. Harry glared back and tried to get into a position that he would be able to defend himself against Draco if he had attacked him. He could say any spells since well he wouldn't talk. Draco lowered his head towards Harry.

"What is this Potter?" Draco said with all the venom that he could muster "trying to look cool?"

Harry stared at him in disbelief and then shook his head No.Harry wondered to himself why Draco would think that.

" I don't know what your thinking but I'll show you." With that Draco put his tongue up to the pole. His eyes grew large and he grunted trying to get away then he stopped and glared at Harry.

" Goth Dam it Pother." Draco said. His eyes were watering a bit.

So Luna, Harry, and Draco stood there in the cold trying to get there tongues unstuck while people would walk by and laugh at them. But none of the other students tried to help them. Eventually all of them were red in the face. Harry probabley because he was embarrassed, Draco because he was about to cry and Luna because she was cold. Someone must have told Snape to come out here because Harry saw him come out of the building and more pissed looking then usually. He stopped looked around and saw them. His permanent frown got a little deeper when he saw all of them stuck to the pole.

"What are you three doing?" He said in his normal nasally voice.

Luna just shrugged while Harry and Draco tried to explain them. Snape didn't seem to care. Instead he was staring at them with a small smile on his face.

" Know if it wasn't for Pansy worrying about you Draco, you could have been left out here all night." he smiled to himself as Draco grunted in a sort of half pout. Then Snape turned his attention to Harry.

" I see just you have also inherited your fathers compulsion to stuck his tongue to thing's his not supposed to."

And he turned his head to Luna and sadly shook his head.

"I will free all of you but I want you to try and not do something like this again" With that he said a spell to unfreeze there tongues. And all three students muttered their Thank Yous.

"Oh, One more thing", Snape said in an almost after thought. He smile getting bigger, " I'm taking 60 points from both Ravenclaw and Griffendoor for sheer stupidity." He turned and looked at Harry and raised his eyebrows. " Maybe now your learn not to stick your tongue were it doesn't belong?"


End file.
